fantendoswapnotefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Arend page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Arend (talk) 14:28, August 24, 2013 (UTC) You are becoming even more power hungry. Last time, you said that I would be blocked if I unblocked them again, but I never unblocked them since you said that. But apparently, saying I'm not afraid equals a block anyway. How childish. Hey you know, I am an admin here, and you aren't. Now I won't block you because that wouldn't be fair on this wiki, but just so you know. Arend (talk) Then you're a bad teacher since there never was a lesson to begin with. Also I'm not saying anything about ULG. I do remember UKG saying on your talk to question your hatred to me and other things. Arend (talk) It's not even subtle anymore how tyrannical you act for a democrat. What am I saying, it was never subtle to begin with. Arend (talk) Yeah sure, banning Meme because he was expressing his opinions about you on another wiki was totally justified :/ Arend (talk) I was being sarcastic. Can't you read sarcasm? I even italicized "totally", a common word to use for sarcasm, and I even added a :/ emoticon. Dude, sorry to say, but you are an idiot. Everyone could see that I was sarcastic. Arend (talk) really I apologized for calling you stupid, as that was unjustified, since I barely knew you and I needed to be constructive. calling you an idiot right now however, that is justified. I know you for almost a year, and you seem to have done many tyrannical, dictatorial things which you claim as democratic, justified acts. You still hold on your theories that are jossed by the actual canon, you still hold on the politics thing even though it shouldn't matter on your wiki, you ban everyone that is against you but can't admit it, and you can't read sarcasm and claim that no one can, even though it has been done to death and reading sarcasm is possible. It's true that sarcasm is usually done vocally, but that doesn't mean it's impossible with only text. Like, what words are used, how are they used, how they are printed, and so on. Also, you constantly misspell things. Maybe it's because you're dyslectic, but anyway. You spell "major" like "magor", "genius" like "guinness", etcetera. EoMI makes the very same spelling mistakes and, like you also uses headlines as quotations (which is weird btw), which is why I think you're sockpuppeting. But that's not our point. Our point is that you: #Have a way too high self-esteem #Think that every action you do is fair #Can't take any little offense and use screaming/Caps Lock to express that (seriously, first Stupid, now Idiot?) #Are too blind by hatred to one's offense to see other's larger offenses (I still don't get how you missed "six-year-old kid on drugs" if you got easily offended by Stupid) #Think you'll be president of Nintendo one day by using Wikia wikis #Base everything too much on politics #claim to be a chemist #call yourself a genius even though you can't spell said word #act like a ten-year old while you claim you're 33. #think you can ban anyone just because they "offend" you by fairly criticizing them, no matter where they did said thing #have anger issues. You need to take anger management. #are way too proud of yourself. Did you know pride is one of the seven sins? #are way too wrathful too. Yeah, Wrath is also one of the seven sins. #are way too greedy. Why? You are power-hungry. You want more power, you can never have enough and don't want to share it with anyone else other than your nephews. And greed is also one of the seven sins. Man I'd worry if you show envy too. #finally, will never admit any of above things because you're too fucking proud of yourself. And there's a possibility that I've missed a lot more of your bad qualities. And as long as I can unban myself, there is no way you can ban me forever. Man I'm not sure if I'm feeding you or if you're feeding me. k so I already blocked you because you're a really annoying troll (yes, forgot that I was an admin here? I'm pretty sure I told you), but I just wanna say this. #Just because I made one sockpuppet doesn't mean that I made more. AlphaEagle is infact my only one, and I only used AE because I wanted UTG to learn the truth, that you're a tyrannical idiotic troll that just can't accept defeat and loathes a user to death just because he said your theory isn't right (and just like you, he's too thickskulled to accept). In other words, NO I AM NOT DEGENERATOR NOR FAKER34512. Idiot. BTW, I'm also not Mario2124. His writing style is too much like yours to be me. ##Hey, while we're at the subject, why won't you just admit that you're creating sockpuppets around here? Yes, you may think that I may be Degen or Faker just because you hate me, but everyone at Fantendo thinks that you are making socks for actually logical reasons. They even think Mario2124 is also one of your socks, as seen here. Yes, UTG and Mario2124 went to our wiki, days after I told UTG that I won't bother them again. UTG wanted M2124's article deleted, #Because I know for a fact that none of you were ever polite to me, so why would you now? I didn't know that you'd actually be polite if I asked politely, cuz you never were when I actually did that. #The hell? That's a total lie. I don't kidnap people, and neither does PKB (I'm pretty sure about that). Do you believe everything that people say, except the things that are true? I mean, I didn't even know that someone out there lied about PKB kidnapping someone. #And why do you think every ally of me is either a sockpuppet or helping me against their will? That's totally nuts! You only think of this because I was the first one that opposed you, and the rest of the "proof" that I may be evil, you thought up yourself. STOP CONNECTING ME TO EVERYTHING YOU MORON. #...I'' started the war? ''I started the war?! Then what's THIS, you big fat liar? You decided to randomly contact me there. You were the one who just taunted me. You were the one who threatened to take over Fantendo and block me when succeeded. Before you ever did those things, I did nothing against you. If you never did those things, no one would ever know about your pathetic little wiki and no "war" would ever been conceived. No actually, I wouldn't have done anything even after you said that, because no one else knew. If you never actually told this same bullsh*t to Locky (and tried again to manipulate him), he would have never said this to all of Fantendo, who then invaded your wiki because you just literally asked for it. And then you say I'' started the whole damn thing? NO. ''You started the war. You kept going. By the way, I an planning to never coming back to your pathetic wiki again anyway, as I told UTG here. Your wiki is too pathetic to even bother and you are too idiotic and too thickskulled to reconsider your actions. But noooooooo, you just wanted to tell me more lies to let me admit you're right and that I'm the biggest troll ever. Well, not gonna happen, you propagandizing tyrant. You got it the wrong way. Why won't you just look at the history of your wiki rather than let your "nephew" UTG tell you the stuff? Nothing is more factual than the recent changes (oh, and UTG has deleted his talk page twice because of "bullying", which is of course not bullying but polite criticism). So, goodbye, troll. May I never see you again.